See what happens
by Junuen Lisunia
Summary: Yugi, Malik, and Ryou are alone their new home which happens to be and anceint mansion with secrets while Yami, Marik, and Bakura are gone. Chaos and randomness follow. Mention of yaoi-Yamixyugi, malikxmarik, and Ryouxbakura. crack fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Jun:** hey everybody! ;) This is the first chapter for See what will happen. Please don't blame for any missed spelled words ( I got a C- in spelling if that explains it) so just try to make it out! Now for the disclaimer /ahm/ **I do not own yugioh or anything else.** `_THERE`_ how's that for a disclaimer. Anyway sorry for my babbling but a girl can't help it. So here you go.

**Warning: YamixYugi Yaoi boyxboy**

* * *

"AAAAAHHHHHH! WHA' TA MOVR FUCKEN HELL!"

"MARIK!"

( Wow nice entrance right.) Yami, Yugi, Bakurs, Ryou, Malik, and Marik finally finished unpacking all their things into their new home at Pulint Mansion and were celebrating at  
' Fred's you know it' that was until Marik broke a few teeth eating a ice cream surprise with extra nuts on it...and cursed to high heaven which got them kicked out due to _family safety_.

Marik was trying inch away from the other five teens glaring at him. "Damn it Marik you didn't need to yell that loud!" a very angry Yami shouted.

"Yeah, now look what you did you got us kicked out!" butted in Bakura who thought he should have a part of this.

"I'm sowy guys! I didn' mea' t' do dat i' ju' slip' out!"

The three younger teens decided to take pity on him and stopped glaring, but they were still kind of mad of course.

" Well, I'm sure he didn't mean to do anything" Yugi said trying to calm them down "How about you guys go take him down to the dentist and we'll meet you at home. Okay." His darkness didn't agree to being parted with his little lover and protested." But Aibou who knows how long that will and what will you do without me there?" Trying to persuade him with no success.

Rolling his eyes Yugi said," I think we'll find something." Listening to Yugis proposition Malik thought of a brilliant idea ( for once) " Don't worry so much Yami. He's got us with him and besides people won't believe we're old enough to do anything so you'll be stuck doing anything dangerous we want to do anyway." The stubborn pharaoh finaly gave in and started after others. " Just don't do anything dangerous!" Waving them off the young teens sighed in relief.

" Yes, finally they're GONE! Took them long enough." the Egyptian said. After walking down Rockway hill and up Sherrlock hill they came to Pulint Mansion. It was a three story white building ( you can imagine it however you'd like) with observatory and conservatory ( in other words an inside garden) Entering the grand hall that greeted them as they walked in Malik ran up a few steps on the stairs so he was taller than the rest of them.

"Alright people lets get started!" A very confused Ryou didn't follow so he had to ask. " Um... Malik, exactly what are we doing?" for some reason not liking where this is going, " We, dear Ryou are going to do a little snooping around this dusty old place for something interesting." he answered innocently. Yugi was getting too exited and couldn't wait to have some fun." I call the office!" he yelled as he ran out headed towards a door.

Agreeing with that Malik chose the library and Ryou the conservatory.

* * *

Walking into the warm room with glass windows for walls and plants from every country you could think of and more everywhere reminding the young white haired teen why he hated coming down there alone. Because of the man sized carnivorous plant in the corner that if got to close could eat you whole. ' Sheesh, why and where would a person get something like that.' He started out by looking at the dried out fountain with stone frogs on each side by the wall. Feeling around he didn't find anything so he got up to leave.

Ryou being a little clumsy tripped over a tile that was missing a corner. He was able to regain his balance by grabbing hold of the frog. He was freaked out. The frog moved! NO I do not mean it jumped off and went 'ribbit' I mean as still as a statue it turned in the spot a 90 degree angel and then the other one did it too." F-freaky!" /_Click_/ the wall behind the fountain slowly opened. Ryou was not surprised that there was a secret space but at how lame the hidden object was." What are these doing here? And they are even our size… I wonder if we have a stocker?" Ryou wondered reaching for the pairs of medium sized jungle exploring clothes ( meanly Indiana Jones clothes with no whip and pith helmet ) and three bags full of supplies. He took the clothing's back upstairs to show what he found hoping the others found something too.

* * *

Slamming the door Yugi rushed into the personal office left behind by the privies owners filled with shelves of books and personal journals, a globe, a fire place with a shield above and a suit of armor beside the door. " Alright lets see what we can find." He searched through all the papers on the tables and the books on the shelves. Nothing. Making it to the desk he saw an arrow scratched in it he let it go until he looked at where it was pointing. The globe. " Hey, that's weird the globe's not screwed on right." Grabbing the top with his hands and holding the bottom with his knees he used all his strength and turned the globe to the right and it was back in place. / click, click , clack / " What the-" Yugi looked at what made the sound and all the continents on the globe have fallen off.

Putting the tiles back were they belong the globe popped openingto reveal a key. " A key? I think it goes to the drawer in the desk." placing it in the key hole and turning he was right the drawer opened and inside where two rolled up sheets of paper,

" Paper?," picks up the paper and reads it," Oh! Not paper. they're maps. Lets see one shows a secret passage in the LIBRARY! and the other is a map of...Ani..les...modna... anilesmonda, what's that?"

* * *

Malik was starting to get dizzy." Why did I decide to take the freakin library. Guess I just got caught up in the moment but man all these books are giving me a headache. This is so boring I wish something would happen!" And like the gods heard him ( which they probobly did ) a book caught his eye. " That's weird it's empty though it doesn't look like a normal book. It doesn't even have a name." Taking the book out of the shelve the shelf shook and slid over and a giant hole in the wall leading down took its place." Wow, better go tell the others."

* * *

Arriving back in the grand hall they went through all the things they found. " I found these clothes and bags."

" And I found maps."

" Wait maps. Let me see them." Malik took the maps from him and looked at them.

"Do you know what this means! I found a secret entrance in the library, Yugi found maps, and ...I'm not sure about the cloths but we'll just go with it. Now first we have to get supplies."

**Fifteen minutes later**

All three teens changed into the exploring clothes and pact all bags with food, drinks, matches, and other stuff they thought necessary and were in front of the entrance." LETS GO DISCOVER ANILESMONDA ! "

" YAY!" raising their fists in the air to show they where all ready they walked into the dark forbidden tunnel of who knows what lies on the other side.

Getting darker they turned on flashlights so they could see. They where walking down the dark gray stoned tunnels for awhile.

" Hey Yugi are we going the right way?" Malik asked.

" Yeah, there should be a fork in the tunnel soon."

Ryou said, " Um, I hate to disappoint Yugi but it a dead end."

" What! UNHG!" poor yugi and malik weren't paying attention and ran into the ` dead end `.

" But this can't be there has to be something here. Maby we took a wrong turn."

" There wasn't any turns." Ryou was getting tired so he sat on a rock and gave a quick shriek of surprise as it sunk into the ground." Ryou are you okay?"

" Yeah I'm-"

"_**AAAHHHHH**_" then a giant hole in the ground appeared taking them and dirt down to the next level. landing with a hard groaned and blinked his eyes until they came into focus."Uhh... are you guy alright?" looking around rubbing his head he saw Malik get up and brush all the rocks off him and so said Ryou did too.

" I think we'll make it."

" W-what do we d-do now?" Ryou asked a little afraid now.

"Looks like we keep going."

Walking down more of the tunnel Ryou noticed something different."Hey look. there are plants growing here." Ryou got too cruise and as you know the saying curiosity killed the cat because he pulled the vine to hard and it came out continued by the ground shaking like an earth quake.

" Ryou what did you do!" Malik panicked

" I didn't do anything!"

Yugi could hear rolling sounds and turned around to wish that he didn't.

" U-um guys I think we should RUUNN!" running ahead of the others with the last word leaving two teens confused at his actions and turned around, screamed, and ran too finally realizing the dangers that there would be at just standing there as a bolder twice their size came rolling towards them!

'_runrunrunrunrun!_' was the only thing they could think of when Yugi the first in lead came to the end of the tunnel and saw the two tunnels separating it." There the tunnel! Go to the one on the left." was all he got out when the teen dived in the tunnel and just avoided the bolder as it went down the right. They all let out a relieved sigh trying to catch their breath Malik found something very different.

" Is it just me or is it warmer here." the egyption was right it was warmer. guessing they where getting closer they trudged on to find a cluster of vines hanging from the top of the tunnel like a curtain. Opening it and walking through the young teens couldn't believe their eyes.

" Oh my...ho-holy cr-crap."

**

* * *

**

Jun:

well there you have it. sorry for leaving you off like that but you'll see what they find in the next chapter. You will also find out how Mariks trip to the dentist went. /smiles/ bye! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Jun:** Hey everyone here the last chapter for See what will happen! I hope I didn't do to bad on the last chapter. I'm not good at writing action. Anyway here you go! :3

* * *

Author: Last time Malik, Yugi, and Ryou were running around in the underground tunnels of Pulint Mansion while Yami, Marik, and Bakura were at the dentist.

* * *

_Opening it and walking through the young teens couldn't believe their eyes. _

_ " Oh my…ho-holy cr-crap." _

Expecting something dark and scary the teens couldn't believe their eyes. They came across a beautiful sight of sunlight and an underground jungle. Lush green trees and plants were scattered over the place. Big pterodactyl and other giant birds flew across the sky. Chirping of all sorts could be heard from all directions.

" Wh-what the hell is this!" screamed Malik the only one who was able to talk all this time.

Yugi slowly found his voice, "I can't believe this." so softly it was hardly more than a whisper. Getting over the shock Malik understood where they were. " Hey Yugi take out the map of Anilesmonda."

Taking it out and handed it out to Malik. "Right so this is Anilesmonda. Cool. We're right here," He pointed to the cave on the map,"…so that means have to make it all the way across the jungle to get to this City of Anilesmonda. Well, then lets go."

"Right!" "Right!"

Ryou took the rope he had in his bag , tied it to a big rock in the corner, tugged to make sure it was secure."Well then who's first?" " I guess that's me." Yugi took a firm grip of the rope and slowly slid down the cliff they were on. After that Ryou that Malik went down too. Reaching the bottom they looked around and realized they were surrounded by giant plants. "Wow look at all the plants." " Hey Yugi check out this one." Malik called Yugi over to a green ball connected to the ground." What is that?"

" I don't know…I dare you to touch it."

" What! T-t-t-to t-touch it!"

" Yeah, if you do it then I'll do it to… unless you're to chicken."

" I'm not a chicken!"

" Then you're first."

"Fine" /poke/ " Hey it didn't do anything."

" Let me try." /poke/ " Yeah you're right."

/poke/ /poke/ /poke/ /poke/ /poke/ /poke/ /poke/

" You guys stop poling it! You're making it mad."

" WHAT!"

* * *

**With Yami and others at dentist**

Yami went to go register Marik to the dentist while Marik and Bakura were setting in the waiting room doing…well waiting. "Damn it Marik this is your fault!" Bakura angrily whispered to the injured teen next to him. " Didn't I say I' sorwy a'ready?" Yami entered and walked up to them.

" Sorry to say but it's going to be a long wait. Their really booked today."

" Damn, alright I'll call Ryou and let him know."

/beep/ /beep/ /beep/- /ring/ /ring/ /ring/

'Hello'

* * *

**with Yugi Malik and Ryou**

/ ring/ -/ring/

"My phone,I wonder who that could be. Hello." He couldn't miss that all so familiar voice

'Ryou guess who.'

" 'Kura! What is it? Is everything OK?"

' Well this place is pact so we'll be here awhile.'

" Oh I see."

/ So what are you guys doing?/

" Huh, oh nothing really-"

something green and slimy was snaking up Ryous leg,

" EEHHHHH!"

/ Hikari, is something wrong?/

" 'refineGOTTAGOBYE!" He shouted out paniking.

Closing his phone he jumped back to stay out of the reach of the man eating vine plant unlike his other friends.

" AAHH! Let me go! I swear you don't want to eat me I'm all skinny with no meat and probably won't taste that good." the vine that had a strong hold on Yugi around the stomach and waist in midair was moving him closer to the white teen filled mouth that had split in the middle of the plant ." EEHH! Pleasedon'teatme,pleasedon'teatme. CAN'T WE TALK ABOUT THIS! AND WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TOUCHING!"

And Malik was also in midair hanging by his right leg." Let me go…..uh..rrr…gah!"

" What do I do!"

* * *

**With Yami and the others at the dentist**

' 'refineGOTTAGOBYE!'

" Ryou,Ryou? Weird he hung up on me."

" Is something wrong?" Yami asked.

" No nothing except I have to waist my time taking a half assed someone to the dentist."

" Come on we can make it. Wait where is Marik?"

" He was just here…."

" Marik." Yami growled.

The two teen knew what he was doing and he wasn't getting away with it. Jumping out of their seats and ran down the halls. Turning down a few corners towards the exit they caught sight of the egyption.

" There you are!" Marik looked back in surprise, turned back around, and took off dashing. Byakuran sprinted after him and tackled him the ground. " No you don't. Your coming with me." he grabbed his legs and dragged back down the hall with Marik digging his nails in the floor like claws leaving marks. Many people where watching and staring. " I am no' go'ng to do this! An' you can' mak' me!"

"Oh yes we can," Yami smirked enjoying this a little too much," Just watch us. I don't care if we have to dump you on a chair and tie you down with rope but you and going to see the dentist. Now calm down your making a scene."

Byakuran ended up dragging Marik by the legs back to the waiting room. Marik protested about this by digging his nails into the marble floor leaving inch deep nail marks in their path.

* * *

**back in the jungle**

The three young teens were walking deeper into the jungle. "Oh man am I glad that vine-thing finally let us go." Malik sighed in tired relief.

Ryou wasn't enjoying this." UHK it's so muddy."

Yugi was confused." Yeah…but just why did the plant let us go, not that I'm complaining?"

"Ah! I think it was when it tried to grab Ryou and he screamed like a freaken girl in an opera house."

" Hey I , um, I mean who-who wouldn't scream."

" Us." Malik tried to counter.

" You so did scream!"

Yugi wasn't paying attention to the conversation because…" Um guys do any of you hear that?"

"Huh?"

-silence-

- /thump/

-/thump/

-/thump/thump/thump/thump/

**" RRRROOOOAAAARRR!"**

The teens really didn't want to see what made that sound because it came from right behind them. But too late. They turned around hesitantly only wishing they didn't. What they saw was a giant head of a T-Rex with gleaming white teeth hungry for a meal staring right at them.

" AAAHHHH!"

* * *

**with Yami and others at dentist**

A very annoyed Yami was still setting in his seat legs, foot twitching, and arms crossed." When I said you should keep yourselves occupied," he said looking at Marik and Bakura,

" I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THIS!"

Marik was at a table racing toy cars with some little kid and Bakura was playing toy airplane with some kid making plane noises." HAH. I shot your plane down!" Byakura gloated pointing a finger at the kid,

"Did not!"

"Did so."

" Did not."

The little brunet kid throw a wood block setting next to him at Bakura.

" Ow! Yami that kid hit me!"

" Did not."

" Why you little-"

" Bakura not here." Yami was getting very frustrated.

" Hey lets see how fast you can really go." Another child asked Marik.

" Your on."

Marik and the dark haired kid where at the end of the table ready to race their toy cars,

" Ready. Set. GO!"

And Marik stupidly used all and I mean ALL of his strength to push the car and it went flying off the table, through the air, hit the wall getting stuck in it, only missing Yamis head by mere inches.

" Oh, um, heh yeah." Marik turned the other way rubbing the back of his neck whistling out of tune.

" Marik." Yami growled threw gritted teeth. Yami was using all his will power not to do god knows what horrible thing to the stupid man in front of him.

' Please let this end soon.'

* * *

**With Yugi Ryou Malik and the T-Rex**

While Yami was being indirectly tortured by Marik and Byakura; Yugi , Ryou, and Malik where having their fun riding on giant boars on a muddy path while being chased by some giant reptile that was supposed to be extinct thousands of years ago.

Wait a minute did I just say they were riding giant boars!

" Why for Ra's sake are we riding pigs?" Ryou boar heard him and jumped in the air scaring the teen even more that he was.

Yugi spoke up," Technically it's a boars Ryou so don't try and make it mad. And we did try to run but with all this mud we got stuck."

" Well I don't mind," coming from Malik, the guy that is actually enjoying it and hugging his boar, " I like him. I think I'll call him George!"

"… What kind of dumb name is that."

" Don't call George dumb!"

"I didn't call George dumb I called his name dumb!"

" Have you guys forgotten what kind of situation we are in right now!" Ryou exclaimed.

**" Rooooaaaaarrr!"**

" AAAAHHHH!"

" Quick over there!" Yugi pointed over to a mountain side so covered in plantation that he would have missed it if it weren't for the gray color beneath it that had an opening big enough to fit them through.  
Steering the pigs- I mean boars through it and onto the other side they lost sight of the dinasor. The T-Rex gave one last roar in defeat before stomping away.

" Alright, I think we lost it." Ryou sighed in relief.

"Yea-"

**" scraaaaaaaaaaak!"**

" How many times is this going to happen!" Malik yelled at the pterodactyl flying right at them!

The giant reptile/bird thing dived bombed right at Yugi as he screamed.

" YUGI!" Malik and Ryou yelled. The pterodactyl had the tri-colored haired teen in its claws rising higher and higher in the air. " Help meeeeeeeeee."

Ryou and Malik made their boars stop as they stared as Yugi got farther and farther away.

" For the gods, Yami's going to kill us." Ryou said.

"Not if we get him back." Malik ushered the pigs to chase after Yugi.

* * *

**in the dentist**

" , the dentist is ready for you."

" Finally." Marik slowly got up and walked to the nurse. Yami saw him looking back at the exit and gave him a glare that said ` don't even think about it '. Surprised he turned back around and left.

After fifteen minutes all the people in the waiting room heard screaming and equipment breaking, inhuman screeching, and something about toothpaste.

When Marik came out the nurses and dentists stood behind him sweating. The nurse came and said, " Who* gasp* evers * gasp* next *gasp* please."

Bakura bursted out laughing so hard that he fell to the floor.

" Um, Marik, what happened in there?" Yami asked.

" They gave me a lollypop!" Marik grinned showing off his piece of candy.

" Yeah. Well lets just get home the others are probably worried."

* * *

**in the jungle**

Now we find Yugi, Malik, and Ryou on a log flouting down a river. Ryou held the map, Yugi was dripping wet and keeping a look out, and Malik was paddling.

" It's a good thing you guys found this log when we came to the river." Yugi commented.

" Yeah you're right." Ryou said. " How did you fall in the water anyway?"

Yugi sweatdropped. "Well,um, the pterodactyl's nest was built over the river so while the pterodactyl wasn't looking I jumped."

" Ryou, Yugi. Do you hear that?" Malik asked.

The two teens shut up and listened.

' floobaboop floobaboop floobaboop'

" What is that?"

" Look! Over there!"

Purple people with grass necklaces and skirts were rowing another wooden log over to them.

" floobaboop hello there uperlanders. Is any wrong?" one of them asked.

Malik shook out of his shock and answered him. " If we follow this river we will reach anilesmonda right."

" To the city. To the upper land. To the city. To the upper land." They chanted as the rowed away.

" ...Well that was weird? I wonder why they took off ?"

Further down the water Yugi spotted something shine. " Hey Malik I think we got something." Malik nodded and steered the log over to where Yugi was pointing.

Landing on the small beach all three of their jaws dropped as they stared awstruck at the mountans and mountains of gold before them! Huge buildings rising high into the sky sparkled with it's golden reflection. The teens were rotted in place then _zoom _they were gone like a nascar. Yugi,Ryou , and Malik dived in the gold.

" Oh my god I can't believe this!" Yugi exclaimed kissing a hand full of gold coins.

" Hey look at me! I'm king of the world!" Malik posed at the top of the highest mountain wearing a golden crown bejeweled with multi colored gems, dozens of necklaces hung around his neck, gold ring and bracelets covered his fingers and wrists. He was holding a gold master sword to the sky like he was summoning power.

" Hey, king of the world, I thought you braught that log on shore." Ryou interupted his fun.

" I did. Why?"

Ryou pointed to a brown object flauting away from them. " Because there it goes!"

Malik fell head first down the mountain in shock. All the teens hurridly fumbled around and grabbed all the gold they could carry and stick in their pockets. Panicking they jumped back on the log/boat as it almost went out of reach. The log was suddenly jerked forward. " What's going on!" Ahead of them was a waterfall. " I have no idea!"

The log gave another jerk forward. Hanging on for dear life the teens closed their eyes expecting the worse. Closer and closer they came to the falling water that would presumably crush them. They waited yet nothing happend. " Malik you see what's happening."

" No, you do it Yugi."

" I already did something stupid. It's Ryou's turn."

" We are not taking turns!" Ryou whisperd back harshly.

" Just do it!"

"Fine." Ryou flinched and slowly opened brown eyes. " OH My God!"

Malik and Yugi snapped their eyes open less gracefully and Ryous reaction. They joined in on the screaming. Instead of moving towards the waterfall they were riding up it in a 90 degree angel. " How is this even possible!"

Reaching the top they ran right into a dark cave. Up , down, they didn't know where they were going, it was all pitch black. They felt like they were on a sick roller coaster that went into a dark tunnel. For a moment they could have sworn they were upside down. Then they came to a sudden halt and was lurched ruffly right back threw the entrance that was recently discovered in the wall to the library the same way they came in. Falling over themselves.

When they untangled their limbs they looked at each other. Gold was lazily tossed across the floor. They looked at each other, the gold, then back.

" … We tell this to no one."

* * *

**Later**

"Yugi we're back. So what happened while we were gone?"

The three teen just looked at each other and hid the gold they had behind their backs.

" Nothing really."

**

* * *

Jun:** The end. Sorry if it's not that good but you get the idea.

I'm thinking of writing a sequel like parody thing to this tell me what you think ! :)


End file.
